


Mama Bear.

by FatimaTK



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Crisis on Infinite Earths (CW DC TV Universe), Bullies, F/M, Family Bonding, No secret circle, Olicity Kid- freeform, mama bear - Freeform, mama smoak - Freeform, mayor queen, olicity- Freeform, stepmom Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaTK/pseuds/FatimaTK
Summary: When William comes home with a very noticeable black eye, Felicity must find another way to deal with this school bully. His annoying parents are also not helping and Mama Smoak has to put some people in their places.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 173
Collections: Adults Having Honest Conversations and Dealing With Their Shit





	Mama Bear.

**Author's Note:**

> With nothing more to do than binge re-watch Arrow and miss our favorite t.v couple, this happens. Anyways, enjoy.

William slowly opened the door trying not to make himself known. He has already disabled Archer and his dad wasn’t home but in some meeting at the city hall. And that leaves Felicity. But she isn’t the most attentive and vigilant member of the family. As he was sneaking inside the house, he was very disappointed when Archer- that was supposed to be disabled- announced his presence.

“William Queen entering Queen residence.”

“Frack. I thought I disabled you.”

William expressed his frustration. He had successfully turned off the Archer program for a few seconds but Felicity must have made some changes and improved its recovery time. William is a rising prodigy, but for now, he cannot compare with his Stepmom who is no doubt the greatest hacker in the world.

“William? Are you back already?”

In walked Felicity balancing a fusing Mia in her hands and a half-empty baby bottle.

“Umm yeah… I decided to leave early and catch up on some homework and do some light reading for my uh Calculus test tomorrow.”

Wait, that doesn’t sound right, or convincing.

“Didn’t I already help you with your homework earlier today? And you can ace that Calculus test in your sleep. Even without reading for it?”

Plus he gave Felicity neither Mia a glance which was even weirder. He would always greet his baby sister with a hug followed by kisses and airplane rides whenever he got home. Oliver and Felicity officially gave up and concluded that William was Mia’s favorite person in the world. She was already reaching out to her big brother and calling out to him in her own language. But William wasn’t budging. Yeah, something was definitely wrong.

“William is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yes, everything is fine. I’m just going to go to my room and um… study.”

Free at last he thought. What was I so worried about?

“Okay. Stop. You are definitely acting weird. Turn back around please.”

“Felicity I’m really tired. I just want to go to bed.”

“That wasn’t a request. Come and sit.”

Great. Now she’s using her mom's tone. As he slowly and reluctantly turned around, he still kept his gaze down and turned his face from Felicity. But that didn’t help because she still saw it. The big black eye on her son’s face.

“Oh my God William what happened?”

And just like that, she was placing Mia in her playpen. Moving closer to William who was trying to back away from her.

“It’s not a big deal. The boys and I were just joking around when…”

“When what?”

“Jaden um he always has awful things to say about everyone. I mean he is a bully and no one from my school really likes him. And he has been saying really terrible things about our family but I always try to ignore him. I know he just wants to get a rise out of me but unfortunately, he did today. He was saying really nasty and untrue things about you and dad and I couldn’t stop myself so I finally confronted him and well things got out of hand and he punched me in the face.”

He was all out of breath when he was done. Oliver always says that Felicity’s babbling was contagious. Now even William is doing it. Sometimes, he can hardly keep up with what they were saying. Due to the speed of their words and the usual context of the conversation. They are both too smart for their own good.

“And what did you do?”

“I hit him back. But this is really nothing. You should see what I did to his face.”

He seems really proud. Yes, William isn’t as hard-headed as Oliver and isn’t driven to use violence like his dad most of the time but that doesn’t stop Oliver from teaching him a thing or two about self-defense. Just in case one of their many enemies decides to look for trouble.

“Okay. Come here let me take a look.”

It looked bad to Felicity and if his wincing were any indication, it feels worse. And William's insistence about the minor black eye wasn’t really helping her.

“Okay let's get this treated and when your dad comes home, we are going to have a conversation.”

After Oliver’s arrival, the three had a long conversation about the use of violence to settle disputes. Which all sounded hypocritical to William because this was coming from two very feared vigilantes that are well known in Star City. Well, Oliver was undeniably proud of William for standing up to a bully and actually winning a fight- regardless of his appearance. But after a very frightening scolding from Felicity, the boys conceded and agreed with her about the new rule of no violence- at least not physically. But she had to agree to something.

“Promise me that you won’t go all Mama Bear on Jaden and his mom if you ever run into them.”

“I can’t stay quiet and not say anything. From what you’ve told us, he isn’t a very good person and he hurt my baby.”

“Felicity, I love you but please promise me you won’t confront either of them.”

She reluctantly agreed.

“Fine. I promise that I won’t confront either of them or start anything regarding this even though the silence alone will be enough torture for me.”

And because she loves William and always honors her promises- especially to him- she didn’t. She even fought back the urge to hack him or his parents. It wasn’t easy, but she was finally putting this whole incident behind her. That was until the following week at the school’s parent-teacher conference. Oliver, Felicity, and William were done speaking with William’s teachers - who had very nice things to say about their wonderful son- and were about to call it a day when they were approached by another family with an older looking teenage boy that was miserably failing to hide his cuts and bruises with makeup.

“You’re the one that did this to my son.” Said the lady. It wasn’t a question, more like a statement. The unruly behavior of the woman was already angering Felicity. Were they really going to do this now? Here.

“Is he the one?” Felicity asked William and his nod confirmed that this boy was in fact the one that had the nerves to hit her child. I guess they are doing this now.

“Hello I’m Felicity Smoak, this is my husband Oliver Queen, and our son William and you are?” In her defense, She was really trying. If the fake smile was any indication. But Oliver and William knew better. This isn’t going to end well and not to mention, they are still on school grounds. Frack.

“We know just who you are. Just because you are the mayor doesn't give your son the right to physically abuse my sweet boy. Like do you guys not train your children? Look at what he did to my son without any provocations from his side. I have half the mind to sue you all.”

“Are we really going to do this here?” asked what Felicity guessed to be the husband. He looked weary of the whole thing and kept glancing over at Oliver and his massive hands.

Felicity couldn’t believe what she was hearing. And how dare she accuse them that they didn’t home train their children when they had a horrible child like that and not know. Okay, she really wants to lose it but they are out in public and still in the school halls that were already gathering to see the confrontation happening.

“Excuse me for saying this but you should be ashamed of yourself. The fact that you are so unaware of your son’s character and are oblivious to the fact that he is a bully and likes making others feel small and insignificant is a big slap to your face. Your son had the audacity to hit William in the face after instigating a fight. Now what you should have done is come to Oliver and me, talk it out like mature adults, and try to solve this issue. But instead, you are acting like a child and causing a scene in a public place like this.”

And just like that, the feelings she had bottled up were all coming right back up. She had to give her a piece of her mind.

“She’s right hun. You are causing a scene.” At least her husband is smart.

“Who's side are you on? Look at what their son did to Jaden. And instead of standing up like a man for your family, you stand there and watch this… this… bitch that is unfit to be a mother insult me.”

Whoa. Wow, she did not just say that. If the gaspings of their growing audience were any indication, she probably shouldn’t have said that. If Oliver wants to defuse the situation- for poor William’s sake- he should probably step in now.

“Okay. That’s enough you can’t just insult my wife like that.”

“See Jerry, that’s how it's done.” said the heifer to her husband who looked slightly afraid to look Oliver in the eyes.

“Oliver, sweetie, let me.” She couldn’t love him anymore right now but this is a battle she was going to fight by herself.

“I will not stoop to your level with the name-calling. Not just because I hate that word, but because I will not give you satisfaction. And unlike you, I believe we women are so much better than the pettiness that you’re conveying. You should really be ashamed of yourself and as for your last comment, you are the one unfit to be a mother because you are obviously not setting a good example for your son or the children here. Quite frankly, you are not only embarrassing yourself but your family.”

And the fact that Felicity wasn’t babbling like she normally did was astonishing. She made sure that every word she said would be understood and every nerve of the woman. Guess being on her high school speech team is finally paying off. She was speechless. It seems like she really did strike a nerve. Felicity was intrigued as to whether or not she would continue with her feeble attempts to escalate the situation. If she were smart, she would take her nice husband and unruly son away from the Queen family. But obviously, she isn’t. She was going to say something when the principal approached them with a school liaison officer.

“I think that enough, you are both causing a scene. Do I need to remind you that you are on school grounds? I kindly ask you all to leave before this takes an ugly turn.” That was addressed to the other lady of course because anyone with eyes can see that she has other intentions in mind.

“Of course. We don’t want that now do we. Principal Jones, I apologize for the inconvenience. I will stop by your office sometime this week and we will continue to discuss the new fundings for the art department.” Oliver was handling this like the darling he is. Even giving her the infamous Queen smile. Which was obviously working. If Principal Jones’ blushing was any evidence.

“Felicity, can we please go.” William looked like he was dying from embarrassment. His name will definitely be on everybody's lips in school tomorrow. Great, just great. Felicity felt sorry for the kid so she hesitantly left the hall with Oliver and William and gave a shy and apologetic smile to Principal Jones and Jerry.

The ride back home was brutally quiet. William looked quite sad and Felicity felt guilty. So in order to end this miserable tension, she decided to speak first.

“So um on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad was it?” she asked no one in particular.

“I’d say 7,” Oliver said.

“And how effective was I?”

“A solid 10,” William spoke, smirking. Yes! Thought Felicity.

“I’m really sorry about that Will. I know I promised you but technically, she started it.” And she was correct. Plus she tried really hard to be nice to them when they approached.

“It’s fine Felicity. You were only trying to look out for me.”

“Even though I embarrassed you in front of your school mates?”

“Yes, and I love you even more for it. Thank you for standing up for me.”

“I will always do that Will. And I love you too."

"But do I have to worry about getting detention or worse being suspended from school?” Which was a legitimate fear.

“Of course not buddy. I will be approving a new and improved funding for your school next week and I don’t think Principal Jones will do anything to wreck that. Also, I have a certain way with her. But totally platonic of course.”

“Of course honey.” Felicity tried to ignore that last comment. She trusts Oliver and she knows that he loves her and would never do such a thing.

“Now how can we make this up to you?”

After thinking really hard, there was only one thing that can make William feel better and his dad isn’t going to like it.

“Big belly burger?”

Oliver winced. Definitely not. They have been eating really well and healthy. Definitely not. Unfortunately for Oliver, when it comes to Felicity’s pouting face, he was incapable of saying no to her. Which is something that young Mia has inherited and now, she has her daddy- Star City’s most recognized vigilante- wrapped around her tiny fingers.

“Fine. But only because I love you both so much.”

Dinner was fun. Mia had a taste of her first french fry much to Oliver’s dismay. But Felicity and William deemed that it was time. Everyone had retired to bed after a long and eventful day. Oliver and Felicity were cuddling in bed talking when the conversation went to the complication from earlier today.

“Oliver, please be honest with me. How much of a mess did I make.”

“You de-escalated the situation even though I know that if she’d had continued, you would have jumped on her.”

Felicity groaned in embarrassment. She really was trying but the woman was putting her efforts futile.

“You would have caught me right. Before springing on her?”

“Of course. I will always catch you before possibly killing a not so nice mother.”

“I love you Oliver Queen.”

“And I love you, Felicity Smoak.”

They then proceeded to fool around in bed with each other. Oliver nibbled on her earlobe and whispered something.

“Did I tell you how hot you looked today being all Mama Bear?”

Felicity rolling laughter escaped her lips as Oliver proceeded to go on top of her. Yep, she was definitely the Queen children’s Mama Bear and would do anything for her cubs. Including possible killing a not so nice mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Mama Smoak the fiercest? Thank you for reading.


End file.
